


Come On, Haunt Me

by Y4242564



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y4242564/pseuds/Y4242564
Summary: In which Corporal Levi slow dances with the ghost of Petra Ral.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Come On, Haunt Me

She was bright- almost _unreal_. 

If there was one thing Corporal Levi liked the most about Petra Ral, it was her pair of honey-brown eyes. They would glisten under the light of the sun, as if you're staring into _warmth_ itself. And if there was one thing that hurt him the most, it was when the light inside her eyes died out.

"Say, _Levi_ ," her hair, almost orange, was blown by the wind. Both of them were standing up the walls, waiting for the night sky to swallow the day.

"Heichou. Don't forget your honorifics," Levi replied. It was beginning to get cold and he wondered if the garments Petra wore were enough to warm her up. 

The woman let out a laughter. 

"Heichou. I was wondering if you would want me to dance with you right now."

Levi stiffened, all the words in his mouth were stuck. Suddenly it was warm in his cheeks and he wanted to scoot closer to her.

_To get even warmer._

"W-why would you want that? Are you an idiot?" his deep voice came out funny, like it came out of a flustered child. 

"Of course I would want that!" Petra beamed. "Why not, Heichou?"

"Right now?" he asked, finally gaining composure. "Okay, you have the permission."

Surprised, a blush stained Petra's cheeks.

"I w-was just wondering Heichou, if you'd let me do that!" she explained. Levi wondered why she had to explain. _He wanted to dance with her too._ "I m-mean of course I'd want to dance with you right now, but there's no music! And if I'd dance with you Heichou, I'd like to wear a white flowy dress. W-wait why am I saying all of t-this? I'm sorry Heic-"

"All right," Levi chuckled.

Still blushing, Petra looked at him with confusion.

"A-all right?"

"All right, I'd let you dance with me. You would wear a white flowy dress and there would be music. After the mission, I promise," Levi scooted closer to his soldier, his hands pulled her closer until her head was rested on his shoulder and she was engulfed in his arms. If someone would see them like that, it'd be a disaster for sure. 

"H-heichou?!"

"Dance with me after all this bullshit, will you?" he whispered.

"O-of course, Heichou."

"Levi," he corrected. "You have the permission to call me Levi."

The corporal felt the woman in his arms stiffen. 

"I'd be glad to dance with you, _Levi._ "

Feeling each other's warmth, they waited for the stars to appear.

That moment, Levi wished he danced with her. He should have spun her around that day, not caring about the damn music. He should have fled somewhere faraway with her. They should have danced while the world ended. They should have let the walls crumble.

Levi found himself in the same spot on another day. But he wasn't with Petra. This time he was wearing black from head to toe. This time there was no warmth. It was cold and dark, and he had a gaping hole in his heart. 

"Say, _Levi._ "

Levi turned his head, wondering if he really heard her voice. He wasn't wrong. It was her voice. She was there.

Petra was even brighter in her white flowy dress. 

"Would you dance with me right now?" 

Levi wondered if what streamed down his face were really tears. _Pathetic, why am I crying in front of her?_

"Heichou, are you listening?"

He walked slowly towards her. Suddenly his heart felt warmth again.

"Petra? Is that you?"

The woman let out a laughter. It was the kind of laughter that you wish you would hear every morning when you wake up. She was the kind of woman you would want to spend the rest of your life with. She was just so bright and warm, the kind of woman you'd want to hold in your sleep.

"Of course Heichou! Who would I be?" 

Levi wiped his tears, but more came out of his eyes anyway.

"Say, Petra. Would you want to marry me?" he asked, voice cracking. 

She smiled at him. 

_"Why not, Heichou?"_ she whispered. And then suddenly, _they were dancing._

Suddenly her arms were wrapped around his neck, and he was holding her. 

_Suddenly there was music._

_Suddenly he was happy._

Convincing himself that it wasn't a false fraction of his thoughts, Levi held her closer and tighter. She smiled even wider as they waltzed on top of the damned walls. He kept staring at her, like any time she would crumble into dust. He spun her around, not caring about what would happen. Holding her arms, he swayed her with the wind. He watched her white flowy dress as if they were real. He danced with her as if she was real. He danced with her slow, not wasting every moment.

It might just have been a product of his mind, or it might have been her ghost.

" _Come on, haunt me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to hurt myself.


End file.
